wicksypediafandomcom-20200213-history
BraverMountain Twitter Stories
Here is a non-exhaustive list (and still a work in progress) of some of the best Blair and Q threads from Twitter. It's roughly chronological and hopefully includes the major threads people remember. Some popular threads may not be included because they are already linked on the front page in some way (i.e. the 2019 Iditarod page). If you know of a thread that is not included please add the name/link in the comments to this page. June 2016 - Buffypups pupdates (this isn't a thread per se, just a link to the search results from #pupdate on Blair's timeline, but it works to get lots of good pics of the Buffypups). December 2016 - Donut gets an exorcism February 2017 - Pyro the Fat-Eater February 2017 - Buffypups' first time running in harness March 2017 - Dog Sled Camp (not the same as Dogsled camping) March 2017 - Dogsled camping March 2017 - Hari and the Bees March 2017 - Popeye and Neo join Julie Buckles team May 2017 - Flame loves baby chickens July 2017 - Evening rounds at the kennel August 2017 - The Meat Grinder that Twitter Bought August 2017 - Journopups turn a year old August 2017 - Blair makes the rounds of the kennel on a summer evening August 2017 - Blair talks about the film "Sled Dog" August 2017 - Blair remembers Trace September 2017 - Blair's Husky Report October 2017 - Camping with Martha and Chad (Otter Run Kennel) October 2017 - 2017 Passing Camp featuring the Husky Chorus December 2017 - Jenga runs in front shorts December 2017 - Training run January 2018 - Meeting with the Swedish snaps dealer January 2018 - Gunflint Mail Run 2018 aka The Day the Ground was Sharp January 2018 - Q's thread on Colbert joining the team January 2018 - Boudica and Blair's hardest day Feb 2018 - Hari saves the team in the Beargrease March 2018 - Night run with Handler Sarah featuring "Go Confidently in the Direction of your Dreams March 2018 - Percy DeWolfe Race with secret weapon Jenga March 2018 - Willow and Bison's love story; puppies might be percolating April 2018 - Blair's thread about the 2018 Kobuk 440 including Pepe refuses a ride May 2018 - The Adventupups are born June 2018 - Blair, Q, and 5 Sled Dogs Salvage a Dock June 2018 - 10,000 puppies June 2018 - Sled blobs on a mission July 2018 - Puppies help Blair cleanup after tornado July 2018 - Blair's bedtime story about magical Hari July 2018 - Glory is going West July 2018 - Glory has gone West July 2018 - The Adventupups go on an adventure August 2018 - Colbert is afraid of heights September 2018 - Glory gets a DNA test October 2018 - Grinch only runs south October 2018 - Hari gets lost and then gets found October 2018 - Mental Health Advice from Clem the Well-Adjusted Sled Dog October 2018 - 2018 Passing Camp featuring @AddisonBrothers October 2018 - Grinch goes to the chiropractor November 2018 - Pepe goes missing November 2018 - Puppies learn to be sled dogs Dec 2018 - Surprise Bitch! It's Boudica! Dec 2018 - Hellion joins BraverMountain Dec 2018 - A Day in the Life Training for the Iditarod Dec 2018 - Matt Power joins Julie Buckles team Dec 2018 - Meeting a moose (not Timmy) January 2019 - Sled Dogs eat McNuggets February 2019 - Dogs get sized for race coats March 2019 - Colbert eats 15 pounds of chicken skin March 2019 - Wickson turns two years old